


The Fall

by ChannieRooo



Series: Crow [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Bang Chan, Angels, Begging, Bottom Bang Chan, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time writing Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Top BamBam, Top Kim Yugyeom, Wings, briefly, demon bambam, demon yugyeom, first smut, how to tag?, mild homophobia, only at the beginning, sensitive wings, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan, the angel, decides to help a struggling human before he makes the wrong choice but ends up falling into the clutches of sin.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so please be kind.  
This is also part one of my story called 'Crow'. This will still be a one-shot while part two is a multi-chaptered story. Please leave comments on what you think and kudos are always appreciated :)

It was late at night as a car drove though the deserted dirt road. The driver, a young man at barely 20 years old, looks visibly distressed as his foot stamped on the gas until he came to a cross road. He got out of the car and in his hands was a small box. Inside the box was a photograph of the young man, graveyard dirt, a black cat’s bone, and yarrow. It was a ritual he had read about in a book, a book not meant for his kind, but a desperate man will do whatever he can do get what he wants. The box was used to summon cross road demons, hence the location, and what he wanted was a way out of this life of his. To make himself normal again, and not such a sinner.

The man made his way to the middle of the cross road where he dug a little hole to place the box in before covering it completely. 

‘’well, well, well.’’ Came a voice from behind him. ‘’What do we have here?’’

The man turned around and was paralyzed at what he saw. There in the darkness stood two tall and dark figures. Demons. Two of them. Their all dark suites matching their just as dark hair making huge contrast to their pale faces and red glowing eyes.

‘’Seems like the little boy has become lost.’’ The one on the left said, a sickening smirk growing on his face, as he looked the human up and down.

‘’it would seem so my dear friend.’’ The other said, his eyes piercing through the human, almost as if he could see his soul.

‘’I wanna make a deal.’’ The man finally said

‘’Oh we know, in fact we know all about you Lee Felix.’’ The first demon spoke, the human’s name, Felix, dripping out of his mouth like poison as it sent shivers down the man’s back.

‘’ we know how your family hates what you are.’’ The second one spoke up.

‘’How you lost your best friend because of it.’’

‘’And how you are just dying to get rid of it.’’

They went back and forth, playing with Felix’s mind, the human barely noticed that the duo had come so close that he could feel their breath on him.

‘’We can help you, all we need is a kiss.’’ The one with piercing eyes explained.

‘’That’s all? A kiss?’’

‘’Well not all, but we can get back to that later.’’

Felix took some time, thinking out his options. A kiss, that was all and his family would love him again. His friends would come back. He could finally become the good Christian he was meant to be. Not some gay boy. No he had to make his parents proud.

‘’I’ll do it.’’

The demons smiled at each other. ‘’Wonderful.’’ Eyes said before slowly leaning in.

‘’Get away from him.’’

Felix could feel the faint feeling of a hand on his back and as a light shined around him, sending the demons far away, as it burned them. As the light dimmed, he could see that someone was holding him. It was a white, almost silver, haired boy. His clothing almost as white as his hair, but what really made him stand out was his piercing blue eyes that captivated Felix. But his face, his face was like sculpted my Leonardo himself. But it was also strangely familiar, like Felix had seen it in a photograph.

‘’You don’t get to hurt this one.’’ His voice was sharp and clear. No fear at all detected as he stood tall in front of the now kneeling human, and if Felix strained his eye he would see the slight silhouette of wings sprouting from the white haired man’s back. An Angel.

‘’Well look at that.’’ The demons presented them self again as they looked at the Angel like he was meat ready to be devoured. ‘’if it isn’t our favorite Angel, here to ruin the fun again?’’

‘’I won’t let you hurt this one, he is special.’’

‘’What? won’t let your descendant go their own way?’’ the demon asked with a small giggle at the end. He was trying to anger the Angel.

‘’Descendant?’’ Felix sked himself. Of course, he had seen the Angel before. It was one of his family’s oldest pictures, it was of a boy and his family. His mother told him the boy had died young saving his bother from a house fire. Chan was his name

‘’Not if it is with you. And don’t try to anger me anymore BamBam, you won’t like what comes next’’

‘’Well sweet heart, how about you take that way then?’’ The one with the piercing eyes asked Chan.

‘’And maybe you can show me how angry you can get, maybe I’ll like it after all?’’ BamBam followed with yet another quick remark.

‘’I must decline your offer Yugyeom, as you can see; I have a family member to take care of.’’ The Angel said, ignoring the other’s, BamBam’s, remark.

‘’You need to get out of here, now.’’ The Angel had turned to Felix as he now held the box in his hands and shoved in the human’s hands.

‘’I don’t understand.’’ Felix said, he had come to this place to make his world more normal, but now it seems to crumble wherever he looked.

‘’This is not for you to understand. Go home, and don’t come back.’’ With a blink of an eye Felix was in his car, that is when logic decided to finally hit him. He had to get away and quick. Like it was instinct he turned on the car and speed through the highway, as fast as he could.

‘’Awe… now what will we eat?’’ BamBam wined at his friend.

‘’Hmm…’’ Yugyeom said now looking directly at the still present Angel. His eyes almost glowing as he looked the younger up and down.

‘’Don’t you dare.’’ The Angel said. He had seen the looks he was getting, and he was not going to be their meal. He wouldn’t.

‘’But you did just cost us our dinner, it’s only fair that you repay us, don’t you think?’’ The Angel was taken by the arms as the demons brought him to their home.

The room was dark with a red undertone most of the lights dimmed to a soft glow. The bed, which took up most of the room, had black sheets with red markings over it, giving off a Victorian feeling.

‘’What do you think you’re doing?!’’ Chan was angry, or maybe the anger was there to mask the fear that was slowly creeping up on him.

‘’Well, isn’t it obvious?’’ BamBam said before he slammed the young Angel up against one of the walls.

The Angel looked up at the demon with murderous eyes. ‘’Let me go!’’

‘’Oh sweetheart.’’ Yugyeom was suddenly leaning over Chan with his elbow over the younger’s head caging him in between the demons and the wall. ‘’It’s only fair that you treat us to a meal after you cost us the first one.’’ The demon whispered in the Angel’s ear before he started to lightly nibble on the helix. The feeling sending fear running up Chan’s back. The demon’s noticed this as the Angel’s wings were starting to show, meaning the Angel was losing control.

‘’Who knows, maybe you’ll like it.’’ BamBam teased one last time before he captured the Angel’s lips with his. It was heated but Chan refused to kiss back. He wouldn’t fall for this, but he couldn’t hold in his cry as Yugyeom bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. The cry gave BamBam enough room to finally taste the Angel. It was sweet like the candy he would get from his mother when he was still human. The taste made him hungry for more and before they knew it Chan was in-between two bodies and silk sheets. Their clothes becoming itchy and sticky as warmth took over. 

BamBam finally let go of Chan’s lips, only for them to be captured by the second demon. Yugyeom was softer but still stern as he kissed Chan, taking full control as the younger lost himself in the feeling of teeth and lips on his neck. Getting almost drunk on the feeling. Yugyeom sucked on the Angel’s bottom lips before taking it in-between his teeth, biting hard, once again drawing blood from the younger. The blood was bitter and salty, like liquorish, and Yugyeom swore he could get drunk on the Angel blood alone. 

While Yugyeom occupied Chan’s lips, he could feel BamBam litter his neck and shoulder with small bites and bruises, the action sending a strange feeling of bliss all over Chan. the demons pulled away to marvel at their masterwork, who could say they had captured such a beauty and made them bend to their will so easily? Not that many they had figured.

The Angel’s wings were now on full display as they stretched along the bed, his face was flustered in an almost permanent blush as his pale skin was littered with colors of blue purple and red, his eyes becoming clouded by pleasure. ‘’You truly are a beauty, sweetheart. ‘’ was all the Angel heard before his clothes were ripped off him, leaving him in only his underwear and ultimately giving more room for the demon’s to mark. To claim. To use.

It felt like reality was slipping from his mind as the demons pressed their lips and teeth against every surface they could reach. It didn’t take long for the demos to remove their own clothing, the heat from the bodies and their arousal making the clothes stick to their bodies. His mind, clouded by the pleasure, hardly registered the removal of his underwear before he felt a wet and warm muscle lick over his entrance. BamBam used his tongue to gently loosen him up, tasting every part of him just to get more of that sweet candy taste. At the same time Yugyeom had started to once again abuse his chest, distracting him from the discomfort. BamBam, while Chan was occupied, entered one of his finger slowly into the younger, slowly stretching him out with the help of his tongue. It wasn’t long before he was able to add a second one, scissoring the young Angel as he searched for that one spot that would make Chan see stars.

Yugyeom slowly made his way down Chan’s chest biting and marking his way down until he came to the younger’s member. He slowly takes Chan into his mouth, making the Angel almost scream in pleasure, the feeling of Yugyeom on his cock while BamBam opens him up becoming almost too much for the small Angel.

‘’Please.’’ Chan whimpers as he gets closer to the edge, and with one final trust of BamBam’s finger to his prostate he cums with a scream. Yugyeom wastes no time swallowing all of it, licking him clean. But the demons were far from done with the delicate Angel.

BamBam inserts a third digit as he pumps them in at a brutal pace, hitting the Angel’s prostate with every move. Chan have barely time to breath before being cut off by a moan. ‘’We are far from done, little bird.’’ Yugyeom whispered in Chan’s ear, a wicked smile covering his lips before he kisses the smaller man, muffling the sweet sounds coming from him.

BamBam finally stops his fingers and pulls out, causing the Angel to let out a small whimper. The demon leaves the Angel with Yugyeom for just a second before returning, in his hand was a bottle of lube and a dildo. BamBam slicked the toy up before slowly entering it inside Chan, ripping a broken moan out of the young man.

Chan’s face was flushed a soft pink making the Angel look more beautiful than the demons thought was possible. They have had their eyes on the Angel for quite some time and were just waiting for the perfect moment to ruin the little bird, and now there he was, laying on display only for them. His face only showing pleasure as the demons ravished him.

BamBam without warning turned on the toy, making it buzz harshly against Chan’s prostate. Yugyeom slicked up his fingers before he entered one digit next to the toy, stretching Chan wider than he thought possible. The pleasure caused by the toy was enough to distract him from the discomfort until the demon entered a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion. Prepping him thoroughly as to not hurt him. they might be demons, but they would make sure to take care of the little Angel in their bed.

BamBam, mesmerized by the beautiful wings of the Angel, now on full display. The Angel having no control or power to hide the beautiful white feathers that decorated them, spreading across the bed, twitching whenever the pleasure became too much. With a slight touch BamBam combed his fingers through the feathers, stroking and petting them. The sudden touch to his very, _very_ sensitive wings and the pleasure that came with was enough to bring Chan to cum for a second time, untouched. his legs shaking as he tried to get away from the overstimulation.

‘’Hmm, sensitive are we?’’ BamBam hummed in a deep tone as he continued his mistreatment of the pale feathers, neither demons letting the Angel get away as they continued their pleasurable torture.

‘’Please, stop, it’s too much!’’ the Angel begged the demons, overstimulation becoming too much for him to handle. Seeing this, the demons slowed down their actions, letting the Angel breath, they didn’t want to hurt him too bad after all.

Their small break didn’t last long as Yugyeom removed his fingers and toy, deeming Chan prepped enough to take on the two demons. Both demons slicked themselves up with a generous amount of lube before Yugyeom then lifted up the shaking Angel onto his lap as BamBam positioned himself behind Chan. Yugyeom carefully positioned Chan over his member and slowly lowered him down. Chan felt hot and tight around his member, despite being prepped so profoundly. As if the little Angel was made for his cock. Chan’s tear stained cheeks were flushed an almost permanent red as he clung to the demon with the little sanity he had left.

‘’You’re so tight Angel, being so good for us huh?’’ Yugyeom praised the Angel, liking the way the words visibly sent shivers down the Angel’s back.

‘’Our good boy,’’ BamBam added as he too began to enter the small Angel, until he as well was balls deep next to Yugyeom. The praise did something to Chan, making him feel loved. Sure he had been praised before, but it was something in the demon’s voice that made him finally believe the words, he wanted to be good for them.

They waited for Chan to be accustomed to their sizes. ‘’Please.’’ He whispered, now becoming desperate for any kinds of friction and pleasure the demons would give him. Needing it almost, like he was under a spell.

‘’Please what baby boy?’’ BamBam asked, Chan could practically hear the smirk more than he felt it. teeth scraped the nap of his neck before sinking in, sending pleasure down his spine.

BamBam’s words were like they opened a fountain of words as Chan began to beg ‘’Please move, I need more, please, please just move!’’ Chan begged, once again starting the waterfall from his eyes.

‘’It’s gonna be ok Angel, we got you.’’ Yugyeom assured the Angel as he began to slowly move.

The feeling of both members inside of him was enough to send Chan over the edge, but he wouldn’t allow himself. He was their good boy right? Then he’ll be just that.

The room was filled with moans grunts and cries as the demons trusted in to the small Angel. If anyone had seen this they would think the demons were trying to break the smaller Angel. Chan was becoming overwhelmed again, the constant feeling of being full to the brim and the love he felt with every kiss and praise they gave him.

Yugyeom pressed his lip against the Angel in a kiss, his tongue slowly sunning over the plump lips, asking for entrance, which he was granted as the Angel opened up. It was different than the other kisses, instead of being forced it was welcomed by the Angel.

BamBam to the time to suck on the Angel’s back, occasionally running his fingers over the white wings. What he didn’t expect was the small cry of pleasure he heard as he touched right where the wings sprouted from Chan’s back. It was the Angel’s third orgasm of the night. The demons groaned in pleasure as the Angel clenched around them.

‘’Getting close little bird.’’ Yugyeom said as he quickened his pace, seeking his own pleasure. The hotness of Chan’s hole and the demons rubbing against each other final brought the demons to their end, filling up the Angel with their seeds to the brim as they came with deep groans. They stayed that way for a small while, the two demons still deep inside the Angel as they praised and said loving words to the Angel. They carefully slid out of the Angel, causing small whimpers to fall from Chan’s lips.

Yugyeom went up to start a bath to clean up the fucked out Angel. BamBam held the Angel close to him, hand running over his hair in a petting manner, soft and careful as he whispered sweet nothing into the Angel’s ears. Chan was sure he would have fallen asleep right then and there if Yugyeom hadn’t gotten the duo over to the bath. Chan clinging to BamBam as he was lifted up wand towards the bathroom.

The water was cozy warm and emitted a sweet smell of roses as the trio entered. The demons were careful with cleaning him, going softly and slow with the proses.

‘’It’s ok Angel, you can rest now.’’ Was all Chan heard before he allowed himself to fall into unconscious ness. All stress and worry leaving his body as all he felt was calm, protected and loved.


End file.
